


【橘农】兔兔那么可爱

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 动物化人





	1. 上.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兔子想亲亲野猫那双好看的嘴唇。

林彦俊是野猫，陈立农是只家兔。

 

林彦俊是旁系猫族谱里一只普通辈分的猫，犯到了彦字辈，又因为在猫系这支本来就出美貌的种族里长的尤其出众，长辈取了个俊字儿。  
“俊”，顶级人才，才貌超群，千里挑一。  
林彦俊相貌是超群了，然而最大的爱好，不是傲视群喵，不是恃才行凶，

是跑到城市里去，逗兔子……

是的，就是逗兔子。  
一只，超傻的，圈养兔子。

被关在笼子里有吃有喝的兔子是族里旁系旁系再旁系，连家谱都不会有一个姓名的小兔兔，主人拎着耳朵把他带回家，叫他农农。

林彦俊刚认识这只兔子的时候，他还只有一点点，毛茸茸的一团团，眼睛不是普遍的红色，点墨似的一团漆黑，深不见底，眼角略微下垂，感觉到林彦俊来了，耳朵立马竖起来，耳朵尖炸着两撮毛，嘟着三瓣嘴，蹲在笼子里有些可怜。

林彦俊抖了抖被雨淋湿的身子，站在屋檐下舔舔发亮的银色毛皮，过了半晌转过头和对着他恶狠狠龇大门牙的兔子说，“你好兔子，我是林彦俊。”

“……”  
林彦俊听到了夹杂着的不屑的喷气声。

兔子放下了耳朵，歪了歪头趴下把大门牙磕进胡萝卜里，咬的咔嚓咔嚓响。  
主人每天很晚回家，把兔子放在开放式阳台的角落里，笼子其实很大，能装很多胡萝卜，但是没有人或者兔兔跟兔兔玩，兔兔有些寂寞。

一开始被气场压迫的威胁感散去后，农农看到那只银色毛皮的漂亮猫咪整齐地蹲在矮墙上看雨，他突然感到有些兴奋，他不是猫族，也知道这只猫咪好看的过分，纹理漂亮，毛发透亮，尾巴在身后灵活一点一点，四只爪尖是没有杂毛的纯白，不仅不违和，还很抓眼。

这是农农这几平米见方的地盘里，迎来的第一个客人。

在阳台上蹲了一刻钟，外面的水珠没像林彦俊想的那样慢慢变小散去然后露出湛蓝色的好看天空，夜幕乌压压的沉下来，硕大的雨点溅到了猫咪白色的爪子，林彦俊嫌弃地跳下了阳台，暴躁地舔了舔爪子。

他找了个舒服的姿势卧在笼子前，眯着眼打量着眼前的兔子，  
“主人叫我农农。”

林彦俊瞪了瞪眼，想到兔子是在回答他之前的话。  
兔子的反射弧……这么长的么？  
林彦俊在脑子里偷偷笑兔子好笨，“雨下好大，我回不去家了诶。”

“Emmm……那你，那你可以，先呆在我ze里，你饿么，我可以给你胡萝卜ci～”  
林彦俊惊讶地看着兔子顶开笼子门然后拍了拍柔软的垫子邀请他进去吃胡萝卜。

“你……你能出来？”  
“当然呐～”兔子愉快地回他。

林彦俊犹豫了一会，钻进了软乎乎的垫子里懒懒地趴下。  
“喂，兔子，你不无聊么？”  
“唔，还好。”  
“你怎么会做宠物兔啊，你的父母咧？”

“有记忆的时候，我就在玻璃窗里啦，没见过父母，也没太见过外面的世界诶。”兔子没有什么表情，甚至也没有失落，好像在说一件再平常普通不过的事情，他看着林彦俊眼里有隐隐的期待，“你不是家猫吧！外面的世界有很好看嘛～”

林彦俊看着农农眼睛里的期待，歪了歪头，“也就还好啦，你看，你下雨天有这么舒服的窝，我还不是回不去家要寄宿在这～”猫咪说着仰起了头找了一个更加舒服的姿势，朝兔子漏出白白软软的肚皮。

林彦俊其实是可以化人的，但是他不喜欢，化人很累，他现在还坚持不了特别久，而且化人之后总会有人类的雌性来问他要什么联系方式，或者是有人类梳毛的地方拉着他问这一头银发是在哪里染色的染的这么漂亮。

才不是染的好不好！天生丽质啦！

好奇心满足了之后，他就不太喜欢化成人去搅和进人类的生活了，人类很复杂，当猫比较开心。

眼前的兔子一看就没到化身的年纪，兔族的事他不了解，也许，一辈子都没法化成人形。  
林彦俊想到这觉得兔子有些可怜，就躺在兔子舒服的窝里给他讲讲他在外面见过的有趣事。

兔子听得开心，在猫咪身旁边跳边摆头，抱着林彦俊的尾巴冒着星星眼让猫咪再讲讲。

林彦俊不知道是怎么睡着的，醒来时兔子耳朵温顺的背在身后，奶白色的绒毛和他银色的毛发交织在一起，闭着眼睛贴着他睡得很香。

是农农主人的钥匙声惊醒了他，脚步声径直朝他走过来，林彦俊抓开笼子还没等农农反应过来就跳上了墙头没了踪影。

“诶？我没关好笼子门吗？”温柔的女声响起，农农被小心翼翼的抱出笼子，“农农，好乖哦，都没有乱跑哦。”

兔子被摸得很舒服，但是漆黑的眼睛一直盯着那只猫消失的方向，雨还没停诶，他的爪子会被弄脏吧。

林彦俊的出现像一场梦。  
兔子是这么觉得的。

昨天那个在广场上求婚的人类最后怎么样了，林彦俊讲到一半就睡着了，还没告诉他结局，嗯，应该很顺利的在一起了吧。

农农也很想出去看一眼广场是长什么样的了。那只猫，大概是不会再来了。

野猫跳进来的时候就看到兔子嘟着嘴颓废地窝在垫子里，摆的整齐的胡萝卜和幼兔粮也没有动，猫咪叹了一口气，就是不想要兔子这样，他才告诉小兔子说外面也没什么好的。小兔子果然还是动心了。

林彦俊本来可以不用来的，他是野猫，也不受家族束缚，田园林间，花园河边，都有的是玩耍的乐趣，可是他站在河边看着鱼儿游过，水面上浮着小兔子毛茸茸的脸。  
他涮了涮爪子，舔舔毛皮，转身向那个有小兔子的阳台跑去，

“彦……彦俊！”  
兔子又惊又喜的蹲起身，看着眼前威风的猫，爪子还是白白的，没有脏。

从那之后林彦俊那方广阔天地好像都失去了本来的乐趣，笨兔子比什么都好玩，他每天都舒服的躺在兔子的垫子里给他讲自己见过的一些故事，在女人回来之前跟兔子酷酷的告别。

有时候心血来潮会讲从别处听来的很冷很冷的冷笑话给兔子，兔子没在人类族群里呆过，听不懂那些很烂的梗，每次都笑的摇头摆尾，短短的尾巴翘的老高。

“彦俊你来啦～”  
看见熟悉的猫咪出现在阳台，农农又像往常一样开心地顶开笼子，后腿拍拍垫子示意猫咪进来，林彦俊盯着兔子想了一会，歪了歪头，尾巴有规律的点地。  
农农看见眼前氤氲的雾气中，坐了一个……人？？？？？  
这个银色头发的男人…………

“彦……彦俊呢！你把彦俊变去哪里了！！”  
“蠢兔子～”男人轻笑了一声伸手去抱兔子，白色的小团子不断后退，对着男人发出嘶嘶的声音。  
“农农，我是彦俊啦～”男人趁兔子愣神一把把小团子扯进怀里，  
“你？你能化身？？”  
“是啊。”男人坐在地上揉着兔子的脑袋满不在意的说。  
“你也要好好练习，赶紧化身哦。”  
兔子被揉的很舒服，发出满足的呜呜声音，彦俊的手跟主人的不太一样，很大，很温暖，很……很会摸？

看着林彦俊好看的侧脸，流畅的下颌线，抿紧的饱满嘴唇，农农感觉比胡萝卜诱人，他动了动自己的三瓣嘴，想我也要赶快化成人，要跟彦俊一样帅，然后……

 

然后亲亲那双好看的嘴唇。

 

【注】

/喷气声  
喷气声代表兔子觉得某些东西或某些行动令它感到受威胁。如果是你的行动令兔子感到受威胁，当你再不停止那行动，就可能会被咬。

/呜呜叫  
像猫咪一样，兔子满足时也会呜呜叫。不过兔子和猫咪不同之处是猫咪会用喉去发声，但兔子是用牙齿去发声。

/嘶嘶叫  
嘶嘶的叫声是代表一种反击的警告，主要是告诉另一只兔子别过来的意思，否则它会进行攻击。

/跳跃  
当兔子感到非常高兴时，会出现原地跳跃，在半空微微反身的行为，有时候兔子也会边跳跃边摆头。它们跳跃时，就好像跳舞一样。特别侏儒/迷你兔，它们比较爱用跳跃去表达自己高兴和非常享受的感觉。


	2. 下.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是因为兔兔太可爱，才忍不住想要拆吞入腹啊。

陈立农化身的时候，林彦俊不在。  
林彦俊像往常一样悠闲跳进阳台的时候就看到笼子里蜷着一个赤裸的少年，脸颊通红，额头上都是汗珠，眼睛紧紧的闭着。

“农农？农农！”林彦俊就地一滚化成人形，单膝跪在笼子前摸着少年栗色的头发，  
“农农，我是彦俊，”笼中的人还是没有意识，发出咯咯的咬牙声，额头上爆起了青筋。

“农农，听我说，沉住一口气，控制住自己的意识，告诉自己变回兔子。”

“唔……彦俊……彦俊……难受……”  
“乖，集中注意力。”

“彦俊……”少年的声音越来越弱，雾气氤氲开来，小兔子闭着眼睛倒在垫子里。  
林彦俊轻柔地抱出兔子，抚摸兔子的长耳朵，兔子睁开眼，可怜兮兮地蜷在男人怀里，

“唔，彦俊，化人好疼哦，窝不想化人了啦。”

“熟练就好了，第一次都很难的，乖。”

林彦俊拍拍怀里的兔子，兔子动了动耳朵闭上眼睛睡着了。

林彦俊有些后怕。

他没想到兔子能化成人，也没想到他这么快就可以化人了。兔子还在吃幼兔粮，还在小笼子里只能占一个小角落，怎么会突然化成人。

而化人其实，有非常大的风险。  
他亲眼见过化人不成功的本家亲眷，在剧烈的痛苦和尖叫中失败然后死去。

自古人类撰写魑魅魍魉，神仙鬼怪，听说成精怪有灵力庇佑。其实他们都不过是造物者稍微施舍了一点运气，没有法力通天，也没有长命百岁。

还好，还好兔子没事。  
林彦俊有些自责。

他把兔子轻轻的放进笼子，转身化成猫跑了出去。  
第二天林彦俊早早地就蹲在笼子前，教兔子怎么随心控制化人的能力和化人的时候怎么连毛皮一起化出衣服。

兔子其实一点也不笨。  
他幼年化人，这是林彦俊也没能到达的程度，两天之后他就可以随意掌握这门技术了

虽然兔子还没法好好收起自己的尾巴，但是林彦俊觉得，这已经很让喵崩溃了。  
臭小子！！

但是林彦俊没想到兔子化人的第一件事。  
农农水汪汪的下垂眼直白的看着他，林彦俊仿佛能看到那眼睛里的一团火。  
他咽了咽口水，不自觉的往后退。  
阳台太小，做猫时还好，现在退无可退。

他退，兔子再进，他再退，身后抵上了冰凉的墙。  
兔子抵着猫的鼻子，如愿压上了饱满多汁的嘴唇。

野猫感觉胯骨被硬硬的东西抵住了……  
“唔！！！”林彦俊一把推开少年，“你，你干什么！”  
“就，想亲亲彦俊啊。”少年眼尾无辜的垂着，鼓起腮帮子让林彦俊想起啃胡萝卜时可爱的三瓣嘴。

“你……你是兔子诶！”  
“是啊。”少年一脸确定，也不觉得这有什么不妥。

等等，这不只是兔子和猫的问题，他们两个，公的诶！！！！？

林彦俊落跑了。他嘭的一声变回猫咪然后跳上阳台跑掉了。  
他需要冷静。  
兔子是很好啦，他很喜欢，性别的话问题也不是太大，种族不同的话……反正都是化人啊……

林彦俊想了三天也没想出来什么结果，最后心一横，反正他很喜欢那只蠢兔子，管他什么种族性别乱七八糟。

他要去找小兔子，告诉小兔子他很喜欢他。

兔子无精打采趴了三天，主人跑了两趟宠物医院也查不出病因，打了针也是蔫蔫的耷拉着长耳朵。可惜主人还是得上班，只能把他从笼子里拎出来，放在客厅里让他活动。

兔子不想活动，他想林彦俊。  
他做错什么了么，彦俊就跑掉了，也不来看他了。

兔兔难过。兔兔想野猫。

林彦俊来的时候就看见笼子门开着，里边已经空掉了，里边放着两根完整的胡萝卜，兔粮盆也不见了，他化成人蹲在笼子门口说不出话，脑子嗡的一声炸开了花。  
兔……兔子呢？

他脑袋正乱哄哄的一团，旁边的玻璃门被推开，少年猛地扑到单膝蹲着的男人身上，“唔，彦俊～”

两人狼狈的一起摔在地板上，少年还是不起来。  
林彦俊躺在地板上看着怀里的人，手里的头发柔软又膨松，跟以前的手感一样。可能因为化身得太快耳朵还立在头上没有收起来。

唔，好像是还有点瘦了……

“彦俊是讨厌我了么～”怀里的人把脸埋在他怀里闷闷的问，  
林彦俊手指缠绕着他的头发，笑出了声，  
“笨兔子～”

“窝才不笨！”

“农农，”林彦俊仰起身，扳正了少年的脸，四目相对，自己反而先脸红，“我没有讨厌你，我……”他轻咳了一声，无视自己发烫的脸颊，“很喜欢你。”

这回轮到兔子傻了，他看着林彦俊的眼睛意识到林彦俊没有撒谎，没有敷衍，就是……在告白啊！！！

意识到这一点，他做了一个无比愚蠢的动作，他狠狠地掐了一把自己的脸……

疼死了疼死了！！！

唔！！阿俊！！！！比林彦俊体型还高大的少年在林彦俊身上滚来滚去，开心的直摇头，

“喂！不要蹭啦笨兔子！起来啦！”

兔子不听，兔子不仅蹭还握起林彦俊在他头上的手放到唇边舔弄，毛茸茸的脑袋在林彦俊胸口暧昧的蹭，  
林彦俊弓起腰，觉得脑子里有一根弦轰的一声，断了。

人的方式，林彦俊没用过，小兔子就更不用说了，但是兔族雄性随时随地都在发情这件事，林彦俊今天见识到了。

少年感觉到灼热坚硬的东西抵在肚子上，反而心领神会的抬头对上林彦俊尴尬的眼，一边盯着他一边往下退，眼睛湿漉漉的，脸顶在那个凸起的地方讨好的蹭。

林彦俊感觉有一股子火一下子冲上了脑袋，他起身托起少年的脸对着薄唇就吻了下去，另一只手捏着少年纤瘦的腰细细的摩挲。舌头勾在一起纠缠吮吸，嘴角沿着漂亮的下颌线流下晶亮的涎水。

缠绵的拥抱，有唇舌相接发出的啧啧水声。急迫的推开玻璃门把人放在地板上，低头吮吸少年的锁骨，留下可耻的红色痕迹。身下的人摩擦牙齿发出呜呜的声音，难耐的仰起头喘息，手上胡乱的扒着野猫的裤子。

林彦俊停下手，看着少年的脸贴近他的腹部，眼角添了一些与平时大不相同的色情。整齐的牙齿咬下他的裤沿，已经完全挺立的性器跳出来弹在他的脸颊，少年眯着眼摆了摆头，把脸凑上去讨好的蹭。

唇红齿白。其间进进出出的是粗壮硬挺的性器。少年的舌头灵活地舔弄柱身，每一下都把头部吸到喉咙，模拟着性爱的抽插，时不时退出来去舔弄根部的囊袋，头顶的人喉咙里发出满足的咕噜，顶弄的越发兴奋，伸手摁在少年胸口的凸起上揉捏拉扯，

“唔唔唔唔……”林彦俊享受着喉咙的湿润紧窄，顶的身下的人呻吟急促起来。  
少年微微哼声，脸颊酸的不行，口腔下意识的一吸，被浓稠的精液射了一嘴。

他舔舔唇角，眼睛红红的看着刚刚释放的某人，“阿俊，想要～”

林彦俊几乎是刚刚半软下来的东西立刻又开始充血变得硬挺。  
他解开少年白色的裤带褪掉碍事的衣物，抬起少年的一条腿架在肩上去寻找已经不断开合的后庭。

小兔子的嘴角还沾着白浊的粘液，淫靡又色情，林彦俊伸出两指塞进少年的口中搅弄，把湿淋淋的手指缓缓推进了正在收缩的肉穴。  
“嗯，阿俊～”少年仰起脖子发出痛苦的呻吟，两只耳朵都僵硬了起来，林彦俊侧头吻在洁白的脚踝上，

“农农乖，放松。”

手指有节奏的在那处温柔抽插，感觉到松软湿润之后速度越来越快，甬道开始分泌出透明的液体来容纳异物的侵占，顷刻间身下就开始传来细碎的诱人呻吟。

林彦俊把自己已经硬的发胀的肉棒抵在入口，缓缓的研磨，破开狭窄的甬道，慢慢的顶进去。  
小兔子眼睛发红，身子直往后退，林彦俊捞过想要临阵脱逃的某人，捏着腰一把摁回来，顶的少年呜咽一声。

破开紧窄的肉穴，腰身肆意的摆动，手指包裹住少年身前挺立的性器，跟着身下的抽插一起有节奏的撸动。  
少年咿咿呀呀的呻吟让林彦俊非常满足，更加大开大合的操弄，少年叫的嗓子喑哑，意识都不知道飞去了哪里，只能感觉后穴里那根灼热的东西一进一出，贴着他的肠肉狠狠地顶。

林彦俊挺腰一个狠插，把整根东西都埋进穴内，一道白浊兀的射在了他腹部，他笑着擦掉精液胡乱抹在少年的胸口，慢条斯理的开口，

“宝贝，你被我插射了～”

“唔～”小兔子抬起手臂盖住眼睛，“你闭嘴～”  
“叫谁……闭嘴啊～”林彦俊一个深入，

“嗯啊啊啊——”

“你这张‘嘴’，张的好大啊～”

“唔，彦俊，彦俊，不要了～”

“那怎么行。”

林彦俊顶住那个水淋淋的小口卖力顶弄，把里边填的满满的，穴口被撑得平整光滑，包裹着他的根部。雪白的臀肉因为猛烈的撞击变得通红，

 

屋内是羞耻又响亮的肉体拍击声。

 

小兔子不知道自己什么时候睡过去的。醒来的时候身体和外衣已经被清理干净了，身边的猫咪睡得一脸满足。  
他一动林彦俊就睁开了眼睛，然后搂着他的头塞进怀里一阵揉弄。  
两个人都起来的时候正好是黄昏，阳光铺了在空气里铺开一层柔柔的金色，猫咪眯着眼发出咕噜咕噜的声音，暖洋洋的。  
兔子垂着耳朵枕在猫咪软软的肚皮上。

 

野猫给兔子取了名，说是哪怕不能入家谱，也不能总是叫着农农。于是野猫懒懒的歪在沙发里说，立字挺好，立一之上，男人嘛，顶天立地，没在怕的。主人姓陈，不然你就叫陈立农？

小兔子看着野猫慵懒又自傲的样子点点头说好。  
彦俊给的，都好。

 

后来林彦俊取完名字就把小兔子压在地板上又做了两回，直到兔子拖着哭腔求饶，他才心满意足的射出来。

小兔子累极了蜷在旁边呼呼睡了过去，他无聊的打开电视看到正在放一个电影，女生拖着哭腔嘟起嘴，“兔兔那么可爱，怎么可以吃兔兔～”

他侧过头看陈立农熟睡的侧脸，长长的睫毛上还挂着水珠，

就是因为兔兔太可爱，才忍不住想要拆吞入腹啊。

 

【注】

/呜呜叫  
像猫咪一样，兔子满足时也会呜呜叫。不过兔子和猫咪不同之处是猫咪会用喉去发声，但兔子是用牙齿去发声。

/躺在地上翻身  
代表兔子心情很不错，感觉很舒适。

/舔手  
在兔子的身体语言中，舔手是代表多谢。

/抽动尾巴  
抽动尾巴是一种调皮的表现，就如人类伸舌的动作。


End file.
